


Round-Up Time

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Animals, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tavros and Dave were in a game of one-upmanship when they got to know each other. Now that they're together, living in a new world, there are still elements of that in the relationship.
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Dave Strider
Kudos: 17
Collections: anonymous





	Round-Up Time

"Tavros."

Dave adjusts his shades: He means trouble.

Tavros grins.

"I feel _majestic_ you smiley li'l fuck, what do you think you're doing just standing there flashing your face-gear like a drawerful of cutlery accomplishing nothing, I need--"

"Uh," Tavros says, holding a finger up to stop him, "a steed, is my guess."

A mere interruption can't throw Dave off. "Anybody could figure out that one, let's face it - who doesn't need a rough ride at any idle opportunity."

They start getting ready to go outside, Tavros gathering things he might need - money, sugar cubes, a lunchbox of offal scraps, pooper scooper, bandages - while Dave goes into the bathroom to fuss with his hair.

They jostle each other out of the apartment door for no reason, shoulders bumping, Dave's foot sneaking in quick around his ankle to not-quite-trip him, like a purrbeast winding between his legs. Dave melts out of reach like a runaway shadow when Tavros swings a horn at him, and tips down his sunglasses enough to offer a wink when Tavros sticks out his tongue. Technically, it's a blink. Dave finds it almost to wink properly, and ends up scrunching both eyes. But Tavros will let it go just for him.

By the time they're outside, Tavros is marvelling. Every word they've exchanged is dumb, their escapade every last per cent unnecessary; the air is hot and filled with energy, and every step taken away from the apartment feels like another part of a world they've conquered, just the two of them. But they've conquered their way through it in impossible freedom and peace.

It's that kind of day. One where he's probably not going to stop smiling any time soon.

"What entertainment are we picking this time?" Tavros asks once they're outside. Down the street are kids playing in water spraying from a fire hydrant, and slam poetry is pounding from a passing car in a way that makes his ears prick.

He holds out a hand, palm up. His human-boyfriend leaps in that light way that looks easy on him, uses the hand as a springboard, and flips to land on Tavros's shoulders. The two of them are _great_ at showing off.

"Go forth, Snow White," Dave commands, draping an arm over Tavros's left horn. "I'm feeling like it's a cat-lying-down-with-a-rat sort of day. I bet the kiddies will appreciate it if we subvert some Tom and Jerry propaganda they've picked up from Grammy's dinosaur-age TV."

"I guess ... it would be nice, if it's for the kids," Tavros murmurs.

Keeping his voice low hides the sly tone that keeps trying to break into his voice. He wants to keep his plan a secret.

They pull off their trick, known in the neighbourhood as the party animals move. Tavros pulls the beasts towards him, easing their wariness as he concentrates on drawing the most able ones scampering to them. City rats are gloriously disgusting and make the kids - running as fast as the animals, for the fun - laugh and shriek. Pet rats ride pet cats closer, teams riding forth a whole lot like Tavros and Dave are doing. The kids know not to touch by now and enjoy the free show with no greater incident than turning odd colours at seeing the size a rat can grow to.

It's good cover - distracting. Tavros draws a few crows into the mix to tweak a tail here and there, and also to distract Dave more thoroughly by settling one of at rounder, cuter ones on the end of a horn. Immediately Dave starts rambling towards it about the fate of its long-lost second cousin, Seppucrow.

When a new noise rises up, everyone seems to think it's the sound of an approaching storm. Many of the people around them look upwards to inspect the clear sky.

Then the police sirens start growing louder and attracting attention, and parents and a few lusi start looking out of the windows in the apartment blocks around them. A few people are looking at their phones, and let out yells of surprise. Luckily, there are no substantial warnings.

The herd of assorted cattle, 100 strong, which Tavros had three days ago seen being advertised as on auction, cover ground fast despite their summoning-induced calm. They filter into Dave and Tavros's street and come to a halt crowding around them. A few look to be enjoying the water from the hydrant, and several are letting the more courageous kids hitch a lift.

"So, like, that's, ah. Pretty big surprise," Dave says.

Tavros beams. "When I asked you what to pick for today ... it was part of my secret plan. Something I thought you should have!

"Hop off, Texas," he says, with some assurance. Picking up cultural references is important in life as in a slam battle. "I hear, from you, at length, that you can handle any longhorn like a pro? Well ... here you go."

He tosses his head until Dave slides off his shoulders. Because he is merciful, and in love, and more comfortable showing affection than ever in his life, probably, he also slings an arm around Dave. It prompts a cuddle, and Tavros is happy to match him in that.

Dave sighs. "Well now I basically need a cowboy hat." 

One pops out of Tavros's sylladex in a flash of light and lands directly on Dave's head.

A beat passes. "I can do this. I can rock this, I'm rocking it already," Dave insists. "Dude, c'mon, where's yours?"

"I don't do cowboy hats," Tavros says. "Because I am not, you know ... a total dork."

At last Dave's expression crumples out of the 'smoothness' he tries to present with Tavros. "Oh, goddammit, dude."

Tavros totally wins this round.


End file.
